1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control unit, an electronic device and a method for controlling an electronic device, and more particularly, to a remote control unit, an electronic device and a method for controlling an electronic device, in which the electronic device is controlled by a combination of numeric keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an input key provided at an outside of an electronic device or a remote control unit provided together with the electronic device is used to control the electronic device, such as a display device and an audio device.
In recent years, as a function of the electronic device is diversified and complicated, many input keys are provided at the remote control unit so as to control the electronic device. Accordingly, the design of the remote control unit is difficult and coarse.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view of a remote control unit according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a remote control unit 1 includes a variety of input keys, including a power key 2, a device selection key 3, a channel key 4, a volume key 6, a numeric key 5 and so on.
Accordingly, the design of the remote control unit 1 is complicated and persons who are unskilled in the control of the electronic device are reluctant to use the remote control unit 3.
Meanwhile, it is impossible to provide all input keys capable of controlling the electronic device on the remote control unit 1.
For example, in the case of the display device, a setup mode is provided to control channel information, video information, audio information and so on according to the user's taste.
The user can set the display device to the setup mode and control the setup of the electronic device through the input key of the remote control unit 1.
However, as various control options of the display device are provided, a plurality of input keys are formed on the remote control unit 10 and it is difficult for the user to know which input key must be inputted for a desired control.
Also, there occurs a problem in that the remote control unit becomes large in size so as to form a plurality of input keys thereon.